The present invention relates to improved apparatus for making a wooden I-beam apparatus and method of making a wooden I-beam from a pair of wood flanges and web members interconnecting the flanges and, more particularly, to improvements in the web conveyor assembly for feeding a bottom web member in a web hopper stack into the assembly machine.